Unexpected Meeting: rewrieting chapters
by xXThedoctorxX
Summary: When Anakin Skywalker landed in the town of Sunnydale,he will have to fit in where demons walke the streets, Bad Grammer and Spelling, be warned!
1. Vortex and vampires

Coruscant…

The skies of Naboo glowed with fire as the war raged on, the droids arrived and will not stop coming until the job is done.

"Anakin, get down" Obi Wan voice filled his mind, making him realize that he was in the middle of a battle.

Anakin Skywalker, the mother of all headaches dived to the floor, heeding his master's warning, just missing the explosion that made the building rattle and windows shatter, pieces of steaming red metal went flying through the air like the speed of lighting, smashing into the ground where Anakin had just been standing.

"That was too close for comfort" grumbled Anakin as he awkwardly crawled away from the flying metal.

"Thanks, Master!" yelled Anakin over the noise of the explosion, but Obi Wan Kenobi was already fighting a new opponent, one of the battle droids.

"He was so forced into defeating the opponent, it's a surprise he saw me at all" Anakin thought with a wry grin.

The mission as usual started out boring. Anakin was always complaining to his master that they never got to go on an exciting mission; well he got his wish this time.

From that point on everything had gone downhill, the citizens panicked when the droid army sent by the Sith attacked their home planet of Naboo. A mob broke out with two Jedi caught right in the middle.

Several blaster bolts swished past Anakin head where he was crouching missing his cheek by an inch, he quickly rolled to the right just as two more blaster bolts come straight towards him, jumping up he deflected them with his lightsaber with an easy swing of his hand.

He gave a grin, thinking how easy this was when four droids cornered him to a wall, he cursed himself for letting them get away with that, Anakin faced the droids into a defensive stance, getting ready to blow the droids to pieces, the droids raised their blaster getting ready to fire only to get caught in an explosion that shook the ground. White-hot energy crackled above his head, a vortex appeared out of no where and that was his last thought as he fall head first into darkness…

Sunny Dale…

Willow gasp when Buffy went flying backwards, Buffy just grunted as her back hit the wall with a dull thud. She jumped up quickly and fell into a tight fighting stance; she quickly began to circle her opponent.

"Your stronger than me, faster than me, why can't you beat me, the vamp said in a mocking voice as he jumped forward, attacking with a lightning quick jab that Buffy blocked.

"Well, you know me, this is just an off day" Buffy said sarcastically, as she turned quickly on her right foot and lashed out with a left uppercut that dusted the vamp, but the partner jumped onto her back, her fingers jabbing painfully into her neck.

The Slayer turned slightly and threw the vamp half way across the chapel, she landed with a sickening thump, Buffy gave an wary grin but also scanned the bushes for any more attacks from demons, she then pulled out her stake getting ready to make the vamp fit in an ash tray, she lifted her right hand and with all her strength. She threw the stake at the fallen vamp only to get a nasty surprise; the vamp simply blocked the stake with her right forearm grimacing slightly as a hot flash of pain shot up her arm.

She hid the discomfort behind a tight smile and once again moving with the speed of a vampire jumped at the blond slayer, who met her half way.

Then out of the blue, a vortex opened up where the vamp was standing the vortex sucked her up like she was not even standing there, Buffy went closer to have a look "Hey!" Willow yelled, "Get over here, or you'll be sucked up too"  
Buffy knew she was right, and ran over to where Willow was standing.

White hot energy crackled through the sky, the vortex disappeared as quickly as it come joining the evening sky once more, and in its place was a young man.

Hope you liked it…


	2. Meeting a slayer

Anakin…

"Sith!" Anakin hissed in a very un-Jedi-like manner. Another explosion sent him sprawling onto his back, as the vortex then disappeared.

Anakin Skywalker brow furrowed slightly as he laid on the muddy grass not knowing where he was. He took deep, careful breaths, attempting to steady his heart and mind. The strange collision, or what ever had happened had shaken him quite a bit, mostly because he was supposed to be fighting for his life at Naboo, he was in a graveyard? he could not remember how he got here.

It was like the last part of his memory had been blocked out, like how he comes to be laying in a graveyard, how did he get to the cemetery in the first place?

He was no longer surrounded by droids or the sounds of battle, but by small grave stones and the peaceful night sky, peaceful at least, compared to what he was used to.

He looked around his surroundings again and briefly read the inscription on the gravestone behind him, he didn't remember ever hearing the name before, but who ever it was someone had a good time digging them out, he thought, I must be dead, died in the battle and this is what the other world looks like. but why is there a gravestone here, isn't the other world suppose to be peaceful and beautiful, maybe I'm in hell?

This confused him even more. There was so much he didn't know. How he got here, what day it was and where is Obi Wan and the battle droids? he also felt a chill. And then he noticed that his lightsaber and utility belt was missing, Obi Wan is so going to kill me, fourteenth he broke or lost it, if he was not mistaken, He also wonderer what he was going to do, he couldn't stay in the middle of a cemetery.

He gently rolled on to his stomach testing everything out, only to stop from the pain in his head, the famous Chosen One, had the mother of all headaches. He moaned softly and carefully opted to open a heavy eyelid, Pain, horrible pounding pain inside his head and behind the back of his eyes, or maybe a group of Hutts was dancing Salsa inside his head; he tentatively ran a hand through his hair checking for a head injury. Everything felt just fine. Except for the pounding in his head, that wouldn't stop!

Raising his head carefully Anakin took in his surroundings a bit more closely, nope; he sure was not on Naboo bloody surface, maybe he went deaf?

He was drawn from his thoughts of his surroundings by a strange sound…

His eyes went wide like they were being pulled open when he saw a beautiful blond girl watching him with wide eyes and a red headed girl standing next to her, staring, watching him in eerie silence.

Buffy…

Buffy eyes went wide and she just stared at him. How could it be? How could a guy fall from the sky, okay so it was not impossible because of the hell mouth? Why did he have to look at her with that stare, it sent a shiver up her spine?

Buffy the famous vampire slayer was starting to get an headache, there were so many questions that needed to be answered and soon before they got any more company.

Buffy was so caught up in her own musings that she hadn't heard the approach of a pair of Jezebel Demons. They didn't exceptionally tall – about six feet or so – but never judge a book by its cover, but they more than likely weighed five hundred pounds each.

She knew they were rather slow, and wasn't overly worried about fighting off two of them, she pushed Willow behind her, and slid in to a fighting stance.

What she hadn't counted on were the other half dozen or so Jezebel that had snuck up and surrounded her as she concentrated on the two in front, but she also notices two were heading over to the young man, weapons drawn.

She wonder what they wanted, her battle-honed reflexes snapped into action.

Anakin…

It was fascinating the way the blond fought off what ever you called them. To all outward appearances, the blond girl was the picture of perfect calm, but Anakin knew he could do that, plus that weapon she was carrying looked like an early version of an lightsaber Anakin looked down and bit his lip in confusion, where the hell am I? what am I going to do? He didn't see Willows quick glance down at him from where she was standing.

Anakin got even more confused when a body emerged from its grave, a few yards up.

"Well it looks like I am about to find out." Anakin thought, he began to half crawl half walk away from the emerging body, that decided to make him its dinner.

"Wait." Willow called from where she was standing and started to make her way over to the young man.

He started struggling more and used a force push to get it off of him. It was flung back a few feet as Anakin struggled to his feet, but after a short distance he was off, but only after a few he was on the ground again, this time with three people pinning him down, they were stronger then they looked and fast. 'What's going on!' he thought wildly as he struggled uselessly to get up again.

As willow reached the young man she pulled out her stake and dusted the vampire that was trying to make the man a midnight snack, Anakin used the force again and sent the vamps flying half way across the cemetery.

Willow walked over and knelt down beside him. "Where am I? Who are you?" asked Anakin softly.

"My name is Willow and that over there points to Buffy is the slayer and we just saw fall from the sky."

Willow pointed at the place where the vortex had been.

Then a wave of memories washed over him like a tidal wave, being sucked into a vortex and transported to who now where, what a day.

Sad emotions come over him and he turned with a downcast face to where the girl or slayer was killing the last of the Jezebel demons.

"We want to help you" Willow tried again, but when Anakin didn't reply she turned back to watching Buffy.

Anakin watched closely it surprised him that he didn't sense her and the creatures before hand.

"I can't get a sense off either of them." Anakin thought. "Maybe what ever that is she's one of them too, but she was to beautiful to be than ugly creature.

Buffy…

As she finished off the last of the demons she turned her attention to a vampire that was struggling out of its grave.

"I was wondering when you'd get up. I've been sitting here all night just waiting." Buffy said to the newly emerged body.

"And what are you my snack?" He asked smiling sadistically.

"Oh yeah that's me, help I'm a poor innocent little girl someone save me." she replied sweetly.

"Laugh while you can girl." he replied kicking her. Anakin watched as she was hurled into a gravestone, with unsteady feet, Anakin got up to help.

"Get back." The girl yelled as he approached them. He was shocked to see her stand up appearing uninjured; even he could not have withstood that impact.

She tuned around to Anakin with an smug grin, "hi I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and you are"?

Hope you like it. Be nice it my first Buffy Fic.


	3. Greetings later, fightin now

Buffy…

A low growl rose up in the vampire's throat. Buffy smiled sweetly looking at the vampires with a bored look. She dropped her stake onto the muddy ground and grinned at the vampire, taunting him.

"Going to kill you first slayer, then your friends" The vampire said as he edged towards Buffy and then pounced on her, fangs out. Buffy ducked and placed her palm on the ground for easy take-off.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Buffy gazed at the floor and guessed the vampire's spot by his shadow, she leaped up and swung a foot at the vampire, who went down. Buffy yawned and glanced at her nails.

"I could kill you now, but I'm bored," Buffy pointed out as the vampire got up. He lunged at her again, but Buffy back-flipped over her stake, hands straight out, her outstretched fingers felt a bumpy tree and she curled her fingers over a near by branch.

Buffy grinned. The fight was going to end soon, if she had any say in it. She twisted her hanging figure to avoid the vampire's kick, then, she hoisted herself up and lashed out, the vampire was pushed back roughly.

Buffy released her fingers, she fell to the ground in a low crouch, her finger scraped the ground beside her and grabbed the wooden stake, and she threw it at the vampire and watched as he turned into dust.

"Done," Buffy murmured under her breath. She spun around, her blonde hair flying out, casting shadows making it look beautiful. There were more shadows - on the ground, Buffy glanced at it and knew that there were more vampires arriving, she looked over to where the cute young man and Willow Were watching, the look on the mans face was priceless.

Buffy calmly grabbed another stake. She threw them over her shoulder and heard the pleasing sounds of dusted vampires. She back-flipped and picked up her stakes before piercing them through their hearts, then went towards Willow and the young man, hips swinging from side to side.

"So, who are you?" Anakin said, still looking at the ground, not making eye contact, to either Willow or Buffy who had joined them" and how do I know you are friendly, and what the hell were those things, I cannot sense them at all, its like they are not even alive.  
" We will answer your questions later when we are safe out of the graveyard from things that would love nothing but to rip out ones throat," Buffy spoke up, dusting dust from her jeans "for now we should be going."  
Willow helped Anakin up. Then everyone quickly made there way out the graveyard, with a few stops on the way so that Anakin could catch his breath, all the nights "excrement" had gotten to him. They didn't get too far when two more bodies started to emerge from graves. Buffy spotted the vamps and turned to face them off.

But was surprised to find they were heading over to the young man. Anakin landed painfully on the ground and slid along on his chest, the gravel digging into the palms of his hands, as the vamp kicked him in the stomach yet again, he exhaled in pain as a piece of rock shaped like a dagger flew up and embedded itself into his leg, making him fall on to one knee.

The vamp gave an evil sneer and jumped forward, fangs showing through his bloody face. Anakin gave a yell and picking up a sword that some dropped he snapped into action, he was plenty surprised to find it was almost like handling a lightsaber.

"Sith!" Anakin yelled in shock, as he watched the vamp get up, half it face gone, no man could be strong enough to do what that person had just done.

No ordinary man... anyway, he continued to stare, dumbfounded, before a hard, booted foot smashed into his jaw and everything went black. Buffy spat out dirt and blood from her mouth and breathing heavily, she turned around to see Willow picking herself up from the ground where she was pushed by a vamp earlier, she was holding her right shoulder with her left hand. This fight was going to end NOW! Buffy jumped to her feet and joined the mass of vamps kicking them with threatening kicks and punches and a slight dust storm falling on her head as she pieced the stake into their dead hearts.

To be continued…


	4. Waking up to a Whole New World

**Waking up to a Whole New World…**

2 Hours Later

At first, Anakin opened his eyes but still he felt very sick and light headed. "Have I been knocked out?" he thought to himself "How weird, I remember I was running with these girls and then everything went blank. Mhhh? Maybe I lost consciousness after that attack".

After blinking a few times he bolted up in surprised, he was about to call out loud surprise when he noticed a stranger looking at him, holding him down with surprising strength, the room he was in was very dark.

The stranger was not the ones from last night "Wh…Who a…are you?" he asked in a very worried voice, and cursed under his breath for his own weakness when he heard the knock at the door across the room, he tried to sit up again only to find the person that were holding him lessen their grip, and he relaxed somewhat.

He also felt that he was shaking visibly. 'Deep breaths. just calm down, I'll be fine'  
The stranger headed to the door as another two knocks came.

The door swung open and entered was one of them girls from last night, a cheery grin on her face.

A figure stood hidden behind her, and the guy who opened the door quickly greeted them.

Buffy stepped out of the way and introduced the figure; he looked fairly muscular, as if he worked hard all day long, his golden blond hair fall in smoothly across his head, Buffy smiled at Anakin, but he didn't pay attention to her, he was to busy scanning Spike with deep blue eyes suspicion growing inside of him.

Anakin knew for certain that he was no longer on Naboo, but then, which planet _was he_ on?

Anakin looked at the girl who saved him from the creatures, her smile quickly faded as she looked deep into his eyes, their gazed holding for a split second, Spike saw this and gave an mutter under his breath; Buffy looked upon his troubled face, and her beautiful features slide into a frown.  
Anakin's head was clear enough for him to take in his surroundings, there was a coffee table and some chairs, it didn't look much different from his and Obi Won apartment at the Jedi temple.

Meanwhile Giles who was standing a few feet back looking amazed, said "Don't be afraid, I'm Rupert Giles. I can assure you that you are in safe hands" But Anakin just trembled, and this is points to the figure behind Buffy Spike, and you have already met Buffy, now listen, we would like you to stay here until we figure out what going on, can you understand me?"

Anakin rolled his eyes and said "of course I can hear you, I am not deaf"

Two pairs of friendly eyes fixed on him and Anakin suddenly felt at home for the first time since he had left his mother on Tatooine, even if he didn't know who these people were he sensed he could trust them,

"Well, what do you want to know?" Anakin said as Giles come and kneeled down beside the couch.

"How about…Who are you?" Spike blurted out in an uncharacteristic moment of forwardness. "I mean…Who are you _really_?"

Anakin leant back with a thoughtful expression, the rational part of his brain argued that he couldn't tell them the truth, they wouldn't even believe it! Would they?

He studied Spike and Giles faces and took in their friendly eyes trustful eyes.

A cocky grin found its way onto his face as he made his decision. "Better make yourselves comfortable" Anakin said.

As Anakin finished his story, Giles lent back with a thoughtful look on his face, "can you tell me anything else"

"I can't, it's like part of my memory had been blocked out from current times before I arrived here" replied Anakin rubbing his head in frustration.

Giles nodded and taking off his glasses he turned to Spike and gesture him towards the door, Anakin following him with his eyes.

Anakin looked up when Buffy come back into the room, not dropping his gaze, they bored into each others challenging, Giles watched silently.

"Hello there" said Buffy and gave Anakin a rather childish grin

"So you are the man I saved" she asked, flipping a light on cautiously.

It was extremely bright. Anakin blinked once, his eyes adjusting to the light, and as his vision cleared, he found the woman standing in front of him.

Although she wasn't wearing something like he was used to--_anything_ like he'd ever seen before, she was astoundingly beautiful.

He bowed his head in respect, "welcome to Sunnydale, the place were all nightmares come true" she said, smiling a cheerful grin.

She was funny, not serious like Obi-Wan. Anakin couldn't help but like her, even begin to admire her, though such things were forbidden.

"Since you are here, you might as well make your self comfortable, we will settle you in the spare guest room till we figure out what happened and how you got here" said Buffy who waved her hand for him to follow her.

Anakin cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable when he found everyone was staring at him again, "Who can say no to an offer like that?" Anakin replied, glad to escape the room." So let me show you your room." Buffy said walking up some stairs, he followed her up some stairs into a hall way, Anakin looked around dazed, everything was so different, and it was weird.

Would have stopped there but I wont update for ages so might as well keep going

"That's my room, Dawn who is my sister is next door and Willow and Tara's bedroom is down at the end." Buffy gestured to the doors.

"This one will be yours." She stopped in front of the guest room, stepping aside so that Anakin can have a look.

"Bathrooms the last door at the end of the hall." Buffy added opening the hall closet. "Here's some clean towels and clothes, if you need anything else just ask."

"Thanks" replied Anakin, stepping into the room, looking around as the door closed again.

He turned his attention to the clothes, thinking about what limb goes in what hole, they sure don't have clothes at the Jedi temple.

While Anakin thought about this odd problem, a knock came at the door.

It had already been one hour, when you are concentrating on things you sure lose track of time.

Anakin shook his head, hoping for the best. He was pretty sure that it might be a while before he was going to get home, the person knocked again, a little more annoyed. "I'm coming, give me a second!" Anakin exclaimed, picking himself off the bed.

As he opened the door, a girl stood there grinning at him, "Hi, I'm Dawn.

" so I heard you are now stuck here, and you look the same size, so I need you to borrow some of Spike clothes until...well, until we can get you some of your own, don't now how long you be here for, might as well get someone to take you shopping, nothing to fancy since we are having money problems" Dawn said.

"Shopping, for what?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I don't know, jeans, t-shirt-"

"But I got clothes, These are fine aren't they?" Anakin asked flatly.

Dawn looked at his Jedi robes and shook her head, Anakin began to argue looking taken back, but she held up a hand. "People will think you are weird, if you wear your Jedi robes when you go out or if they stop by, No one wears anything quite like that. Not around Sunnydale anyway" said Dawn.

She moved over to the closet door opening it and sticking her head in, looking like she was looking for something, what ever it was she didn't find it, When she'd shut the closet doors and moved towards the exit, Anakin finally chose to speak. "I guess I won't be going home for a while?"

Dawn shook her head. "Nope. Sorry, Giles is already looking through his books"

Do you know why I am here then?

""I don't know." Dawn replied honestly. There were no words of advice or hope she could offer to the miserable young man.

"Well..." Dawn finally said, "Goodnight, Anakin, " and she shut the door behind herself.

A Few Hours Later:

_It was near midnight and Buffy has found it impossible to sleep, a nightmare had woken he u and with ten times of counting sheep she gave up. _

She find herself at Anakin room, she didn't know what bought her here, but she felt she knew that he was asleep but still she found herself there.

Then she saw him, Anakin was laying on the bed dressed in pajamas that Xander let him borrow, sleep pants and a black shirt that was unbuttoned down the middle.

She looked at his handsome features while he lay on the bed, looking peaceful and calm, Buffy had known him for 6 hours and already his blue ocean eyes had captivated her because of their intensity.

He mumbled something in his dreams, and rolled over until he was facing the wall,

Anakin lifted his head from his pillow and slowly opened his eyes, blinking as they adjusted themselves to the soft light coming from a torch on the table next to the bed. Even as he slept, he had felt someone presence as she or he had quietly entered the room and placed it there. But something was different, had alarmed him; he sensed that she or he was worried, unsure, even frightened.

He looked around but the room was bare all there was, was, a torch on the side table, lifting one hand he clicked it off and went back to sleep.

To be continued… sorry it was so short but I couldn't think of anything to write, 4 reviews please.


	5. Shopping is a bitch

Shopping…

The sun shone through the windows of Anakin's bedroom, causing him to open his eyes to a new morning, it took him a minute to remember where he was, he shifted his gaze and looked at the clock was promptly 10.00, he have not sleep this late since he was a child.

"½ an hour later when Anakin walked downstairs dressed in his robes he looked much better now that he calmed down after last nights "excitement"

Willow smiled as Anakin come through the door, "Breakfast first, most importance meal of the day.

Spike, Giles, Dawn and Buffy were all sitting around the kitchen including two that he had not met yet, they all raised their head in respect and greeting.

"Good morning Anakin, smiled Giles, sleep well? "I did in fact replied Anakin much better than I had in weeks no night mares or visions.

Buffy stood up and induced the two people that he has not met yet, "this is Xander and that Tara., "do you all live here" asked Anakin, "No, we just come here for the good food" said a grinning Xander, who got a slap across the head by Buffy, "at least it was not me who got slapped" said a grinning Spike who awarded himself with a slap across the head.

"Hope you don't have any problem with the food, since you from a whole different world and all, said Willow, "can you cook" questioned Anakin uncaringly, " of course, Willow said walking in with a huge plate of pancakes. "Dig in."

Anakin gave a sniff at the food, it surprised him that he felt supremely confident and that was not hunger talking, maybe he trusted these people after all.

Willow turned around and disappeared inside to the kitchen.

Anakin kept his eyes down, avoiding all eyes.

"Want to go shopping?" Buffy said.

Anakin looked at her for that. "What?"

she grinned at him. "I told you that those clothes you have on are on loan till you get your own! Now I got the money from Giles so we can head out now to get you a nice new wardrobe! Xander offered to drive us there.

she pushed before eating the last sandwich and turned to face him. "So ya coming or what?"

"I cant take Giles money!"

"Don't be daft; Giles does this for us all since we seem to not have lots of money at the moment, and need help paying the bills.

It's ok. And if it makes you feel any better, he did the same for me and I paid him back as soon as I could. You can too! Ok?"

A few hours later…

Anakin stood by the road, staring at the strange vehicles passing by him. They were simple machines… They didn't hover, like they should. They simply rolled along the ground.

The buildings weren't tall, and built out of strong metals like they should've been. They were small, wooden houses; late last night in his panic sate he did not notice anything around him. "wow, this is like being in a history museum!" Anakin commented, as he looked at everything, "Sith" cried Anakin as he got into a fighting stance, "what, what" cried Xander looking around wildly, but looked up to find a plane just flew over, Anakin then realized it was not going to hurt him he stared at it dumbfounded "What's next?"

Xander looked at him, exasperated. "Never do that again and remember we're going shopping, not sight seeing!"

Anakin began to laugh again, and Xander looked at him, before leaving the house, Dawn had made Anakin disguise himself, he wore a baseball hat, sunglasses, blue jeans, and a black jacket, that Spike had so kindly allowed him to borrow .

He had pinned up his braid, since he wouldn't allow Buffy to cut it off, from the very least he had some difficulty getting dressed, trying new stuff have not been his thing since he only wore the Jedi robes at the temple and trying to figure out what limb goes into what hole, it drove him mad, just then Buffy come out of the house.

Anakin followed Xander with a rather provocative strut because of the discomfort caused by his jeans to where one of them strange vehicles was parked in front the house, it was a bright red that said BMW on the side, "that my friend, explained Xander, is a BMW the most fastest and most beautiful car you will ever get, and it also makes the girls notice me", not knowing what to do, he followed Xander and hoped in the back seat of the "BMW", he admired the "car" from the inside, the seats were soft and there were a faint smell of flowers.

Xander must have saw him sniff because went red in the face, "umm, my girlfriend made me put it up"

Buffy and Xander got in the car.

Xander pulled out of the drive way and looked through the mirror, "pull the leather strip across your chest, it's the law," he ordered, Anakin looked at him and when he was not looking rolled his eyes, he did know what a seat belt is, on the way Xander had to centrally tell Anakin not to stick his head out of the car window.

Xander drove to Sunnydale shopping mall, throngs of people moved around, at the corner of Anakin eye, he noticed and didn't care when there were dozens of girls who were watching him and drooling over him.

Some were staring so hard and analyzing him that they run into others and running into walls.

Anakin didn't mind, he may sound arrogant, but he knew he was a hot handsome guy, but sadly Jedi aren't allowed relationships.

After Xander dropped them off, Buffy started over to the young man section and started going through the clothes giving them to Anakin as she went along, while Anakin wobbled after her trying not to trip.

When he tried a pair of jeans on, after an hour of moving around in the closed space he finally fitted them on, but found out he didn't like them, and throw them on the already growing pile, when Anakin come out of the man change room Buffy raised an slime eyebrow, all he liked was a jacket out of 40 piles of clothes.

After what quickly became two hours, Anakin and Buffy ditched shopping and went to find something to eat, "Lets get some two minute noodles, spoke up Buffy.

"What are two minute noodles" asked Anakin, looking at her, Buffy looked back at her raising an eyebrow, "It's an awesome feeling, grinned Buffy, to know that you had just changed someone life forever.

Some of the girls who saw him earlier were spying on him and gazing starry eye and sighing at him.

While they were eating Anakin asked Buffy an unexpected question, "So are you some demon catcher"?

Anakin asked as he happily ate the noodles down." No, I wouldn't call it being a demon catcher, it's more like see demon kill demon kinda gig." Buffy laughed.

When they got back to the house, they sighed as they started to unload the baggage from the car.

Soon everything was in Anakin's room and ready to be placed into his drawers

Anakin's couldn't help but laugh. He walked back into his room and began putting his clothes away, the smile never really leaving his face. He'd had a good day.

Hello, how the story going, I think its okay.

Review, at least 5 reviews and I should have a chapter up after xmas

This story take place after they bring Buffy back from the dead, Giles there to.


	6. Movies and partrolling

A day out

The next morning Buffy woke up to the scent of bacon, her stomach growled, she was tired but her hunger and curiosity got her up. She stumbled out of her room to find Anakin in his pajamas hovering over the stove, tending three skillets of delicious looking eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"And he cooks." She mumbled sleepily.

Anakin turned around to see a Buffy staring at him, impressed. He smiled. "It's the least I can do for you letting me stay here.

"Actually, I'm starting to think this whole letting you stay here was the best idea I ever had," Buffy said as she sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, you're just saying that because you're hungry," Anakin smiled.

"Mmm. True" Buffy looked him. Anakin turned back around to the stove.

Just then Willow, Tara and Giles walked in and seemed as surprised as Buffy to find the breakfast on the table waiting impatiently for someone to eat it.

They watched Anakin before huger got the better of them as they drive to the food.

"Hey, what's that smell? It smells great! I knew I married you for a reason Lily!" James exclaimed while looking at the French-toast, eggs, sausage, biscuits, and pancakes when he entered the kitchen with

"Well, I was thinking, after all the shopping yesterday, how about we have some fun. How about a movie?" Buffy asked.

Anakin turned around. "what a movie?

"What?" You never seen or been to a movie? Buffy flew up her hands as if it was the end of the world.

"What?" Anakin questioned her stare.

"You're telling me that you've never been or heard of a movie theatre before? Where did you grow up? On an inhabited island?"

Anakin paused for moment, but shakes her head, nope".

Buffy spoke first,. "Well, that settles it. We are going to the movies tonight and I will introduce you to the extremely overpriced world of the movie theatre, and popcorn, cant forget popcorn"

He gave a smile. "Sounds good."

The night had been fun. They had been given a ride form Xander to a local movie theatre and picked out a movie to see.

It was a nice change from being stuck in the house.

During the movie, Anakin looked over at Buffy as she laughed. Her blonde hair fell over her face softly. She turned to him and met his stare with curiosity, then with an equal intensity.

Now he lay on the bed later that night and stared at the ceiling.

A movement startled him, drawing his eyes away from the blankness of the ceiling. Buffy was up, apparently getting something to drink in the kitchen.

So he lay there with his thoughts on a blond headed girl.

The next night Anakin went with Buffy to patrolling, they started out at Sunnydale Cemetery, and then hit Spike's… Restfield Cemetery. Nothing more than a handful of dirty behind the ears newly risen fledglings. Buffy was bored by the time they ended up at Shady Hill.

She just fought a newly risen vamp, he got a couple good punches to her face but nothing ultra damaging. Now she was doing one more sweep over its perimeter before heading home. Buffy paused when she heard some bushes rustling.

She pulled Anakin new jacket to let him know to be silent and alert, he didn't have the help of the force. Her fingers held the stake tighter as she quietly stepped to the corner of the tomb, she was than knocked over by a vampire.

He turned to dust, Buffy looked up to see who it was.

"Oh, Slayer. Didn't see ya there," Spike stated. "It was real nice of you to block the vamps landing, Oh, and we got Anna here to".

Buffy sneered at his remark and pushed herself off the grass. "What the hell are you doing here Spike?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I happen to live here."

"Why're you here? Patrolling." Buffy said

"I wasn't patrolling'. The vamp was in between the pathway to my crypt and where I was comin' from," Spike defended.

Buffy was so caught up in the agreements that she hadn't heard the approach of a pair of Ognir demons until Anakin tapped her on her shoulder.

She heard Anakin pull in a sharp gasp as two more rounded the corner, they weren't exceptionally tall – about five feet or so – but they each weighed four to five hundred pounds. Their skin was as tough as an elephant's hide, and exceptionally hard to pierce with anything but the sharpest honed blades. She knew they were slow moving, and wasn't overly worried about fighting off them, but when she saw Anakin look around at the other two, things had gone from bad to worse, even with Spike there they wouldn't be able to handle them all.

Still, giving up wasn't an option. Her number one rule was "Don't die, and keep an eye on Anakin" If given a choice, she would have hightailed it out of there, gathering her forces to return to the fight with better odds, but she didn't think Anakin would have been able to catch up with her and she couldn't leave him. Plus it was too late to do anything, as it was, she, Spike and Anakin was surrounded by an Ognir version of Stonehenge. Buffy suddenly pushed Anakin to the side and dived as she fell through the air and caught on to a lower branch with her hands and pulled herself up, just as two Ognir bolted towards her, Anakin and Spike jumped up beside her and both reached within their jacket for a stake but stopped when Buffy whispered into their ear,

"Don't bother fighting, only fight if you have to" she said quickly. "Let's just get out of here, we are clearly out numbered.

Even Spike could see that, leaving was not his style.

They turned to run only to run into four vampires that come out of no where, one grabbed Buffy foot and Threw her, she got quickly into fighting stance and circled her opponent it was the vamp who struck first. It was faster than the eye could see, Spike was off fighting two at the time.

The vamp lifted his fist and the punch aimed directly at Buffy's middle. However, the vamp didn't even see Buffy move, she was so quick. One moment she was in front of, the vamp the next she had somehow twisted around his back and had grasped the undead man's shoulder with both hands. Then, in an overhead swing which looked impossible for a person of Buffy size, she threw the vamp over on to the ground, face first. Then she did a backward hand-flip away and resumed position, stalking the vamp at it struggled to get up.

Anakin staked the fourth one about the some time Spike did the other two, the Ognir was to busy trying to get Buffy, a a Ognir come towards Anakin, but Spike grabbed it neck and snapped it.

Anakin gave Spike a thankful smile only to get a glare in return.

Buffy tried rushing the space between two of the demons but they held rank, keeping her trapped in their circle that they formed. Reaching behind her, she pulled a sword from the scabbard she wore snugly between her shoulder blades, and swung it wildly, as Anakin and Spike joined her in their attempt to kill as many demons as they could.

Once they finished killing off the last of the vamps and demons Buffy and Anakin quickly made their way out of the cemetery, Spike departed because the sun was coming up.

Then Anakin grabbed her jacket and pulled her behind a tree to avoid running into a couple of demons.

Buffy peeked from behind her tree to see a group of vamps and Ognir talking quickly, Buffy strained her head as far as she dared, knowing perfectly well that Anakin and she were too tired and weak to fight any more, she couldn't hear anything, but what ever it was, she could tell it was not good.

"That not good, never is" Buffy muttered under her breath while Anakin just looked at her, why is that weird, evil tends to work together, don't they?" Anakin interrupted, clearly confused.

"Yeah but, most demons view vamps as a lower form, because of the whole needing a human body thing." Buffy replied.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"I wish Giles was here to explained, you see to make a vampire another one has to bite you then you have to bite it, it's a whole gross blood sharing thing, anyway after you die a demon comes and takes over your body. You have all your memories and everything but, the demon basically takes over." Buffy finished, huffing slightly from her long speech .

"Ok, so why are the demons working with them now?" Anakin asked, that's what I am worried about" Buffy said in dread.

The night was drawing to an end, as was Buffy's patrolling and her company's. A sign of light singled morning and she was safe. She was the slayer for another day, but that news from the cemetery had clearly shaken her up.

Buffy and Anakin had come across Buffy's tombstone and she had to explain how her friends brought her back to life, Anakin sat in shock listening to all this.

She spun around when her senses went crazy, as someone hit her across the face, sending her into darkness, but mange to catch a glimpse of a familiar face, Parker?

Hope you like it?


	7. an 2

**I know that i wont be finishing this so if anyone would like to adopt the story just email me, i'll be taking the story off fanfiction in the next couple of days.**

**sorry guys, but im a crap writer and it took ma this long to admit to myself ;[**

**tigerlily**


End file.
